pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evanf
PokePower Member Name I'm about 200 edits away from becoming a PokePower Member (if I'm accepted) and I was wondering, how do you get your nicknames e.g. Your Builder, Franky Bob's Graphic Artist etc. Do you get asked, or is it based on what you edit. My nickname would be something like Lady Anime or something! Lol Hstar 17:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 19:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But if I can't do that, could you please just make the link without making it turn into the different colors or pictures? (That's how I understand from the last one.) You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Could you keep it the black/red colors? You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) OK! But can you make the "You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark" part red with black surroundiing it? (The first one you made) You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 00:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I Didn't Leave I Never Left, I am just working at Pokemon Fanon Wiki AND this wiki now, oh, and i've been away so thts y i havnt been editing--Watty2010 01:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 New sig It doesn't work. See? -----> 20:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, ill get Straight back to Work!!! oh,ok ok, sorry, you're the one to thank! Thanks! Re: Block reversed their edit, it could have been an accident, so I won't block them. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 23:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I need you to rearrange the Gijinkas so Luxio Is Before Luxray Please, it won't work fer me Pokemon Gijinka What did you change on pokemon gijinka a sec ago? Re:Re: Block I usually don't block people unless it's excesssive vandalism. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 00:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) It worked. THANK YOU!!! And, would it work if I just typed in the same stuff to make my signature this on the Bakugan Wiki? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:28, January 18, 2011 (UTC) PokePower I like the name you came up with - "Anime Builder" 'cause I edit anything Anime related, but I do other things aswell like building the wiki (Is MrArceus harsh or nice only I don't want to irritate him) Thanks for doing all this for me, hopefully when I make my 800th edit, I'll be able to repay you somehow Hstar 14:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Good news I can use a template in which the name of a user in an image doesn't appear. it's very populair on Lostpedia. I can explain to you, how it works. I'm sure you would like it, and I think it's better if it's there :) I wanna help the Wiki a lot. The articles will looking better and we have here a happy Pokémon Wikia. So, how do you think about that? I hope you agree :) --Station7 20:36, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. It all works except for the pictures. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Look at my userpage to see how it looks ;) --Station7 21:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) It would help if you did it... But you don't have to if you don't want to. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I have an all-star basketball game in an hour... Random, but true. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the promotion! I never knew you could promote people! But nevermind that Thank you so much anyway! So who else has promoted e.g. I'm a chief editor, what have other people been promoted to? Btw I'm gonna have to be really responsible now I've been promoted - no funny business! Also if people get directed to me do they want stuff specifically from me or can I ask people like you for help if I can't do it myself (on an occaision - not all the time otherwise I wouldn't be worthy of promotion) Hstar 13:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) User of the Month I have created a nomination template for User of the Month, , and I was wondering if you would like to add the users to it for February 2011. If not, I can always do it, but I thought you might want to do it since you have been managing the User of the Month Poll. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :The poll was started on October 21st, I won that poll, then the poll wasn't changed until December 9th, then it was changed on December 27th, 28th and finally on the 31st. Since the poll was changed repeatedly, I just made myself and MarioGalaxy the previous winners. The poll should only be changed on the 31st or the 1st of the month so there is enough time to properly vote. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 21:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll do the nominations template. But remember to not change the monthly templates in the middle of the month, it doesn't look "professional". Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 22:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Do you think I would ever be a PokePower member? (I am ranked #7 AND I am changing all of the Japanese Generation V names to their English names.) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 01:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC)